


Ready?

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming out nerves, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Ginny takes Pansy over to the Burrow with the intention of finally revealing they've been in a relationship for years and are now engaged, only to lose her nerve and flee to her old room to try and build up her courage again.





	Ready?

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 19 - ~~Pride~~ or **Coming Out**

“You have to tell them at some point,” Pansy said, flicking through a magazine as she lounged on the bed in Ginny’s old room.

Ginny didn’t stop her pacing, though she snorted and shook her head. Pansy looked up to watch her for a moment.

“I’m not trying to rush you,” she said, tracking her movement. “But if you want to get married, you will have to tell them. You know your mother will murder us both if you get married in secret and tell her later. Even more so since you haven’t even told her we’re together.”

That brought Ginny to a standstill. She looked down at the empty place on her finger where the ring had been before they’d visited the burrow. Pansy sighed and got up.

“What’s really holding you up?” she asked. “They got used to me years ago. I’m around so much they’ve probably already guessed we’re more than just friends. You don’t really think they’ll be upset?”

“No...”

Pansy sighed and took Ginny’s hand. “You family loves you. This won’t change anything. Not like the way mine would react.”

“I’m sorry,” Ginny muttered.

“Don’t be. I’m an only child from a pureblood family. It’s not like being a lesbian isn’t an option for me, I’m just supposed to marry and pump out an heir or two first,” Pansy said matter-of-factly. “I already know what I’m going to do. I’ll name one of your nieces or nephews as heir to the Parkinson estate if we don’t have any kids. The money and land will go on, even if the name doesn’t. I really don’t care what my parents think about it anymore.”

Ginny groaned and leaned forward, resting her head on Pansy’s shoulder. “I’m being silly.”

“No, you’re not,” Pansy laughed. “I’d tell you pretty quickly if you were being silly.”

“That’s true, I suppose,” Ginny snorted. “It’s just...once they know, everyone will know. There’s no way it won’t get to the papers.”

Pansy looped her arms around her. “We always knew that would happen eventually. You’re a Quidditch star. It’ll blow over as soon as Harry does something stupid in public again.”

Ginny laughed. “That never takes long these days.”

“I suspect he does it on purpose,” Pansy said. “He’s far too amused by the papers when it happens. It’s like he baits them on purpose.”

“Probably does,” Ginny sighs, stepping away and reaching into the pocket of her shorts. She pulled out her engagement ring and looked at it. “He’d probably do something big and silly if we asked him to take the focus off us.”

“Ooh, let’s do that. I have some brilliant ideas for ways he could look extra stupid!”

Ginny slapped her arm playfully. “You’re getting too good at distracting me.” She looked down at the ring again, and then slid it onto her finger.

Pansy retrieved and put her ring on too. “You’re ready then?”

“No,” Ginny laughed. “But it is getting a bit ridiculous how long we’ve been keeping this a secret. You’re right, they probably already know. We’re not _that_ subtle.”

Slowly, Pansy cupped her face and kissed her. “Think of it this way, once we tell your parents, we can go tell mine. I assure you, they will turn an amusing colour and probably fall over themselves with their disapproval and outrage. It should be quite the show. Especially once they realise they can’t disown me and keep the estate from me after that new law Hermione passed.”

Ginny covered her hands and frowned. “When you put it like that, telling my parents sounds easy.”

Shaking her head, Pansy sighed. “No, it’s harder I think. You care what they think, I don’t care what mine think anymore. Only do this if you’re ready, love. I’m happy to keep waiting. I’m fine with the secrecy, it’s nice not to have our relationship splashed all over the papers yet. I’m happy to come out, but I’m also happy to stay secret. I’m content either way as long as I’m with you. It’s really up to you.”

With a groan, Ginny closed her eyes. “I sort of wish you’d make the decision for me,” she said. “I just...I’m going to feel so silly once I tell them. They’ll be fine. Supportive. I know they will. I’ll feel stupid for putting it off for so long. I guess I already do.”

“I’m sure you’ll cock up breakfast tomorrow morning and know what real stupidity feels like again,” Pansy teased. Ginny had not inherited her mother’s way with household spells and cooking, and Pansy found it endlessly amusing that she was better at cooking after the different ways they had been raised.

The teasing had the desired effect, Ginny huffed and pulled away from her, placing her hands on her hips. “I _will_ get better!”

“Sure, love,” Pansy cooed. “And I do love redecorating, so you can destroy the kitchen as many times and you need to. But since I just re-did the ceiling, try to destroy the walls this time. I’m getting tired of that shade of lavender.”

Ginny managed to hold an angry expression for all of a few moments before she started laughing.

“I still can’t believe the eggs exploded like that! I didn’t know they could do that! Or that it would leave behind discolouration that cleaning spells couldn’t fix!”

“Neither did I,” Pansy grinned. “But I did enjoy repainting the ceiling!”

They laughed together for a few more moments before Ginny took her hands again. “Let’s do this,” she said. “I don’t want to keep pretending we aren’t together any more. Mum would get a real kick out of all this, but I’m always afraid to tell her in case I let slip something about us.”

Pansy squeezed her hands. “Are you really sure?”

“Yes. We came over today to tell her, and I’m going to tell her!” Ginny said, squaring her shoulders like she was about to go out onto the Quidditch pitch.

“Excellent,” Pansy said gleefully. “Then we can go tell my parents.”

Ginny rolled her eyes. “Try to sound a little less excited to crush your family.”

Pansy laughed as they left the room to find Molly. “Never!”


End file.
